Sailor Moon- Into The Future
by Anime Disaster
Summary: It's been five years since the attacks from galaxia..the senshi have moved on, but the Chibi-usa appears with an urgent message. What could it be?
1. The Urgent Message

-Prolouge-  
  
It has been five years since the last attack on the senshi, they've moved on with their lives, not forgetting that they are still senshi. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna have adopted Hotaru, and now live in a mansion on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Usagi and Mamoru live together in an apartment. Ami is away at college studying to become a doctor. Mako got a loan from the bank and now has a bakery of her own.   
Minako is at an acting college and has been in a few tv movies. Sadly, Rei's grandpa died, but she took over the shrine, and is managing well. Chibi-Usa went back to the future and is living with her mom and dad. That brings us upto present day.  
  
~*Outer's House*~  
  
In a kitchen Setsuna was cooking breakfast for her and the others as Haruka shuffled in.   
"Morning Haruka!" Setsuna cheerfully said as she started to plate the food.  
"Huh...wha, oh morning.." Haruka replied as she rubbed her eyes. Following her was Michiru and Hotaru. The three sat at the breakfast table practicly sleeping.  
"I hope you guys like eggs!" Setsuna said as she placed a plate with a mound of eggs infront of each of them. Setsuna sat herself down with a plate of eggs also, she immediatly pigged out, unlike her ususally curtious self.  
"Haruka-papa, may I have the salt?" Hotaru asked. Haruka tossed her the salt shaker with a quick smile. Everyone started to eat by the time Setsuna was washing her dish.   
"Setsuna...are you feeling ok?" Michiru asked with a concerned look.   
"Oh, who me?" She responded looking puzzled. "Oh, I'm fine, I'm just so happy cuz I have a DATE tonight!" She said as she started dancing. Michiru looked at Haruka with a strange look.  
"Setsuna, calm down." Haruka said.  
"Why? I'm just happy." Setsuna replied.  
"And on fire!" Hotaru giggled. Sestuna looked down to see her dress was on fire from dancing too close to the stove.  
"AHH!!" Setsuna screamed as she ran around the house. Michiru got up and walked to the sink and filled up a jug with water.  
"Oh Setsuna!" She called as she hid the jug behind her. Setsuna practicly flew into the kitchen. "Here mabey this'll help." she said as she dumped the jug over her. Setsuna stood there with a face that would scare a rabid grizzly bear.  
"Hey look on the bright side, the fires out!" Haruka said laughing as she put her dish in the sink.  
"Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa." Hotaru said. The three adults looked at her. "I've got that feeling again." She said.  
"What feeling?" Setsuna asked ignoring the fact she was drenched.  
"The feeling I get when I change." Hotaru said sadly.  
"Ok, lets go get you comfy!" Haruka said as she picked her up and walked down the hallway.  
"Damn!" Setsuna said. "I still can't find a cure for what's wrong with her." She added.  
"Setsuna, its not your fault." Michiru said comfortly. She started to giggle. "Now do us all a favor and go dry yourself off."  
Setsuna stompped off.  
  
~*Usagi & Darien's Apartment*~  
  
"Usa-ko..." Mamoru whispered in Usagi's ear. "Time to get up!" he said. Usagi flopped onto her side and grinned.   
"In a minute, Ok?" She asked.  
"Ok, thats all you get though!" Mamoru chuckled. He walked out of the bedroom and gently shut the door behind him.   
"...agi.." A voice said. Usagi smiled more.  
"Mamoru...In a minute i'll be up." She opened her eyes to see nobody. She sat up in bed looking around.  
"Usagi..." The voice called again. This time Usagi got a little worried. A shadowed figure with pink hair came out of the wall. Usagi nearly fainted.  
"Who...who are you?" She asked.  
"God, Usagi, can't you even tell who your own daughter is?!" Chibi-usa said as she revealed herself.  
"Well mabey if you didn't go freaking people out so much that they have to close their eyes, I'd been able to see you!" She yelled out.  
"Usagi, is everything ok in there?" Mamoru called from the other room.  
"Yes, Mamo-chan!" She delightfully called back.  
"Usagi...you have to help us....we're under attack again!" Chibi-Usa said with a pleading look.  
"Who is it?" Usagi asked.  
"I can't tell you now, but I'll be coming from the future later today..I'll fill you in then." She said as she faded away. Usagi immediatly hopped out of bed and told Mamoru.  
"Attack?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yes, and she's coming from the future today, so I'll call everybody." Usagi replied.  
  
~*Mako's Bakery*~  
  
"Thank you sir, enjoy your food!" Mako said as the man left the building. "Ah..another satisfied customer!" she said to herself as the phone started to ring. "Hello, Mako's Bakery, Makoto speaking." She answered the phone.  
"Mako-chan?" Usagi asked.  
"Usagi!" Mako replied.  
"Ok, there really isn't any time for chit-chat Chibi-Usa is coming from the future today, so I'm gathering everyone. You have to come to the appartment, Ok?" She said.   
"Ok, I'll get Andrew to cover for me." Mako said. She hung up the phone. "Andrew, something came up, cover the store while I'm gone." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
~*Ami's Dorm*~  
"Ok Mina, I'll be there, when?" Ami aske over the phone.  
"As soon as possible!" Mina said.   
"Ok, I'll call Rei and tell her." Ami said as she closed her books.  
"Ok, see you there!" Mina said as she hung up.  
  
~*Hikawa Shrine*~  
  
"I'm already out the door!" Rei said as she picked up her car keys. Ami and Rei hung up their phones and Rei walked out the door.  
  
~*Serena & Darien's Apartment*~  
  
"I'll call Haruka and those guys too." Usagi said as she picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Michiru asked.  
"Ah, Michiru, it's Usagi, I need you guys over here pronto!" She said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Chibi-Usa is coming from the future, and we need everyone here." Usagi stated.  
"Oh no...not now, Hotaru is going through a growing phase." Michiru said. "I'll see what we can do, Bye!" She hung up the phone immedialty.  
"Usa-ko, what's wrong?" mamoru asked.  
"It's hotaru, she's growing again..." Usagi replied.  
  
To be continued...  



	2. Moving On

  
~*Usagi & Mamoru's Apartment*~  
  
"So, what's so bad about her growing?" Mamoru asked.  
"If she's growing Michiru and the rest might not be able to come, that's the problem!" Usagi replied sternly. There was a knock at the door. Mamaru opened it to see Minako and Makoto standing there.  
"Hey! Mamoru!" Minako said as she walked into the appartment.   
"Hey Minako!" He said as he offered to take her coat.  
"Hey, Mamoru, hows it going?" Mako said as she tossed her coat at him.  
"Fine...except with all this hub-bub about Chibi-Usa." He laughed as he put away their coats.  
"Ok, two down, six to go." Usagi sighed as she sat down.  
  
~*Outers House*~  
  
"No, it's out of the question!" Haruka firmly stated.  
"But what if they need our help!?" Michiru begged.  
"We just can't leave Hotaru like this!" Haruka yelled.  
"We can take her with us!" Michiru yelled back. "I'm sure Mamoru and Usagi have someplace for her!" She added.  
"Fine!" Haruka said as she stomped back to Hotaru's room.  
"Haruka...she's feeling a little better." Setsuna said.  
"Uh..Setsu...can you leave me and her alone for a bit?" Haruka said, slightly embarassed.  
"Sure!" She politely said. She left the room.   
"Setsuna...you'll have to cancel your date...I'm sorry." Michiru said.  
"It's ok, I dumped him while you and Haruka were screaming at eachother." Setsuna said as she walked into her room.  
"Hotaru...god, I hate to see you like this.." Haruka said as she knelt beside Hotaru's bed. Michiru walked up to the bedroom door, peering throught the crack watching Haruka. "God, I can't stand it! I just hate to see you in pain!" Haruka said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You're my daughter, and I love you, and I'd be damned befor I'd let anything bad ever happen to you again.." She said as more tears steaked her face.  
"Haruka-papa..." Hotaru weakly said. Haruka looked at her with loving, comforting eyes. "I love you too..." She said before falling weak again. Haruka smiled. Michiru stood at the door and smiled from the site she saw.  
"Haruka.." Michiru said as she entered the room. "We have to go now..." She added. Haruka scooped Hotaru up in blankets and exited the room.  
"Let's go." Haruka said in a firm voice as she walked down the hall. "Setsuna you drive, I'm sitting in the back with Hotaru.." She said as she tossed the keys to her.  
  
~*Mamoru & Usagi's Apartment*~  
  
"Rei!" Mina squealed as she flung the door open.   
"Mina!" Rei yelled back as she hugged her. "We've go so much to catch up on!" She added as she sat on a couch.  
"Usagi!" Mako said as she smiled. "Come talk with us!" She said as she gestured for her to sit down.  
"No thanks..." She said as she walked into her bedroom. Usagi looked in the mirror. She saw a reflection, but it wasn't her present self, it was her past self, from when she first became Sailor Moon...she looked at the mirror with sorrow in her eyes. "I miss the good old days.." She softly sighed to herself. She sat on the edge of her bed looking at the floor.  
"Usa-ko..your missing..." Mamoru said as he walked in, but stopped after seeing Usagi. "Usagi..what's wrong?" Mamoru asked.  
"Oh...uh nothing.." She replied as she stood up. "Well, what are we in here for, we have guests!" She said trying to change the subject. She walked back into the living room. Ami had arrived already and they were waiting for Haruka and everyone else.  
  
~*In Haruka's Car*~  
  
"Hotaru, can you hear me?" Haruka asked. Hotaru let out a little cry and Haruka cringed. "God....this has to stop....I can't stand it anymore." Haruka said as she stroked Hotaru's head.  
"Haruka...we know..nobody can take it...we all find it painfull when Hotaru changes." Michiru said comfortingly. Setsuna kept quiet the whole ride knowing that she didn't want to upset Haruka. Hotaru let out a loud wail during the ride that sent a chill up Haruka's spine.  
"Hush...Hotaru,I'm here for you, I'm here with you..." She said as she gently rubbed her back. Haruka started singing a lulliby and Hotaru seemed a little more contented. Michiru looked at the sceen in the backseat and her eyes filled up with tears.  
"Haruka...." Michiru said. Haruka looked up.  
"Yeah?" She asked continuously stroking Hotaru's head. Michiru did not speak but moved her mouth to say "I love you." Haruka smiled and went back to singing to Hotaru.  
  
~*Mamoru and Usagi's Apartment*~  
  
The girls where chatting away when there was a knock at the door. Mamoru opened it and Haruka immediatly put Hotaru down on another couch. As soon as Mamoru closed the door the room immediatly got darker. A ray of light appeared out of nowhere and the figure of Chibi-Usa appeared, but not the little Chibi-Usa appeared, a teen-age Chibi-Usa appeared.  
"Wow! Chibi-Usa grew!" Mako said. Chibi-Usa blushed a little.  
"Thank you Mako.." Chibi-Usa said. She looked over at Hotaru. "Hotaru....my best friend...you're in pain..." She said with a wince. "I can help you..." Chibi-Usa said as she took out a compact. She placed the compact in Hotaru's hand, and it started glowing. Hotaru's body was surrounded in a golden light, and Hotaru started to grow.  
"Hotaru..." Haruka said as she watched in total awe. Hotaru stopped growing.  
"Chibi-Usa...how old is she now?" Setsuna asked.  
"Hotaru is now 16." Chibi-Usa said as she took back the compact. "I've healed her...for now, the healing power will go away eventually, but when I don't know..." She said as she put the Compact away.  
"Chibi-Usa, why have you called us all together?" Usagi asked.  
"I bring bad news..." She said. "The Future has been warped, and we don't know what caused it...all we know is that everything has been changed...greatly." She said with a worried look.   
"What?" Rei asked with a concerend look.  
"I was lucky enough to even make it here...any longer and I'd probably be dead..." She sighed sadly. Everyone gasped. "We need the sailor scouts." Chibi-Usa said.  
"Ok, that's simple enough...we'll just transform!" Minako said as she smiled.  
"No, it's not that simple..." Chibi-Usa said. "You are all to old and busy to do it...and I know this may be hard...but you have to find someone to give your powers to..." Chibi-Usa said looking down at the ground.  
Everyone looked at eachother with a face of gloom. Usagi stepped forward.   
"Chibi-Usa..come here.." She said. Chibi-Usa stepped towards Usagi. "I know this would happen eventually, but it's better sooner than later." Usagi said as she handed over her compact. Chibi-Usa gasped as she took the compact.  
"So, I'm now Sailor Moon?" Chibi-usa asked.  
"Yes...." Usagi said with a weak smile.   
"You all have to find someone, and fast, or the future as we know it will be doomed.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
